


Day 7: Tentacle Bondage

by elwon



Series: TentaTodd [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dreamsharing, Erotic Dreams, Erotic Nightmares, M/M, Tentacles, Tentatoddweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Dick knows they’re only dreams. He doesn’t really care anymore. They’re the highlight of his day. But sometimes he wishes they weren’tonlydreams. But is that all they are?Sequel toTentatodd week Day 1.





	Day 7: Tentacle Bondage

Dick’s wrists are taken in a warm grip, forced up and behind his head, to be held there. Two tentacles wind their way up his legs, gripping tightly around his knees and pulling them up, leaving Dick hanging from them, completely on display to an audience that doesn’t exist.

Dick can feel the heat of Jason’s solid chest pressing against his back, and the tentacles hoist him up higher, until he’s almost in a sitting position with his knees spread as far as they’ll go. And Dick can admit with how flexible he is, that’s pretty far. He’s pulled back into Jason’s lap, and he can feel the tip of Jason’s cock slip between his ass cheeks. A shudder goes through him as he realises just how easy it’ll be for Jason to get inside him.

The tip of Jason’s cock catches at his rim, and slowly starts to sink inside him. The stretch is almost too much, and Dick cries out, throwing his head back. It only gets more intense the deeper Jason gets.

“You really do love this, Goldie.” Jason chuckles darkly in Dick’s ear.

“Jason...” Dick groans, unable to do anything but let Jason drive deeper into him.

“That’s right, say my name. Don’t lie to yourself, Dickie.” Jason lifts him up and down with his tentacles, and for a while the only sounds are Dick’s gasping cries and the smacking sound of his ass cheeks on Jason’s thighs.

“Jason!” Dick sobs, feeling two smaller tentacles crawl over his stomach and up to fondle his nipples, rolling the tips over them and squeezing.

“This is what you want.” Jason hisses viciously.

“I want it!” Dick cries out, because this is the only place he can admit it.

“This is what you need.” Jason continues in that mean tone, making something in Dick’s chest break open in relief.

“Please, Jason, I need it.” Dick gasps, and another tentacle slithers over him to wrap itself around his cock, the tip pressing against the sensitive spot under the crown and driving Dick wild.

“This is what you deserve for the way you treated me.” Jason says, with dark amusement. Dick can feel more tentacles, much thinner than all the others; tease the skin of his inner thighs, rising closer to his overstuffed hole.

“Jason, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Dick pleads, desperate for Jason to forgive him, to return to the fold and family once more.

“You think I want your apologies, Grayson?” Jason whispers into Dick’s hair, and the two thin tentacles push at Dick’s rim, forcing their way in, squirming up past Jason’s cock until Dick can’t breath for how full he feels.

“No... Jason...” Dick can’t even remember what he’s apologising for, can only think of how stuffed he is, and how easily Jason owns him, makes him... _This_. This squirming, crying mess of lust and need.

“Maybe if you asked nicely when you were awake, you’d get this? Be fucked like this.” Jason says, hands finally moving to touch Dick, resting on his abs for a moment before slipping down to grip his hips and help pull and lift Dick up and down his thick cock and tentacles.

“I...” Dick’s throat closes up on a particularly powerful thrust, stealing the words from his lips, and air from his lungs in one go.

“Try it.” Jason says, almost ordering Dick to do it, and Dick’s need to please wars with the fact that the real Jason hates him.

“I can’t.” Dick whispers, tears slipping down his cheeks in regret. He’d well and truly blown his chance to fix his relationship with Jason after the Black Lightning incident.

“Dick. Try it. Please. For me?” Jason says, tone edging on pleading. Dick wants nothing more than to turn around and hold him, but Jason’s tentacles hold him firm.

“For you, Jason. Anything...” Dick breathes out, meaning it more than he thought he could. There was a time when he wanted to never even think about Jason ever again, but here he is, making promises, if only to himself.

“I mean it. Ask me.” Jason says in a distant, almost gentle tone. It feels like Dick’s losing him, like the dream is ending.

“I will.” Dick promises, gripping on tightly to the tentacles holding his wrists, as if that’ll keep the dream going somehow. 

“Good.” Jason says, still in the distantly gentle tone, limbs cradling Dick tenderly. “It’s time to wake up now, Dickie.”

Dick blinks awake to the sunlight streaming through his window. He feels satisfied and strangely hopeful. Having a purpose has always made him feel better, and today’s purpose is going to be attempting to build new bridges with Jason.

He owes him at least that much. After all, they’re both former Robins. It’s time to try.


End file.
